


More Than Friends

by McKayRulez



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Good Akechi Goro, M/M, Short, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: ** I need to choose my words carefully.. **





	1. The Choice

Akechi smiled, his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his neck. When he spoke, his voice was light. “To think.. after everything..” He opened his eyes, with a slight blush on his cheeks. “That we would become friends..”

Joker gazed at him, lowering his head, before something flashed in his eyes behind his glasses. “Or.. Something more..” 

Goro stared at him for a moment, then gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah..” He glanced away at the awkward pause, then looked him over carefully. “Are you.. Serious?..” His eyes shifted to the side guiltily. “I.. I tried to kill you…” 

** I need to choose my words carefully.. **

[Hell yes I am]  
[It was a Joke]


	2. > [Hell yes I am] <

> [Hell yes I am] <  
[It was a Joke]

Joker pushed his glasses up and gave Goro a smirk. “Hell yes I am.” 

Akechi’s eyes widened and he took a step back briefly as shock passed his face. 

*** ♪♪♪ ***

When the surprise faded, he began laughing, much to jokers confusion. When he looked up, he waved it off. “And people say I’m psychotic..” He shook his head and when he noticed the concern in Joker’s demeanor, he placed his hand on his arm lightly in a reassuring manner. “Come on…” He flushed, as he looked ahead on the street. “Treat me to a coffee date and maybe a game of shogi?” 

Joker stopped him. “Wait..” 

“Oh..” Akechi looked confused and disappointed. He tilted his head. “Did you have something else in mind?

Joker nodded, then in a split second grabbed Akechi’s uniform and pulled him close, planting his lips on his. Akechi’s eyes widened briefly before he closed them and went with the kiss, deepening it.

A few people on the street who were observing the great detective and his friend gasped. 

When Joker finally pulled back, Akechi gasped for breath, cheeks flushed, and eyelids fluttered heavily. 

“Well that was..” He blinked slightly dazed. His chest out of breath. “Wow..” 

*** ♪♪♪ ***

Joker smiled and looped his arm with his. “Now we can go on that coffee date. 

Akechi, mind still swimming from this sudden turn of events, hummed in quiet agreement and nodded as they walked together to Leblanc. 

When they finally reached the door, Akechi paused with his hand on the handle. He turned and gave him a teasing look. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you in Shogi because of that kiss, okay?” 

Joker grinned. “Since when have you ever made anything in my life easy?” 

“Oh.. Ha. ha.” Akechi mocked sarcastically as he opened the door, and it closed behind them.


	3. > [It was a Joke] <

[Hell yes I am]  
> [It was a Joke] <

“It was a joke.” 

“Ah.. So that’s why they call you Joker.” Akechi winked. 

*** ♪ ***

He then looked distant. “It wasn’t very funny though..” He admitted, with a slight disappointed tone in his voice. 

Joker shrugged it off as he glanced around the street, before catching Goro in his peripherals. He was side glancing him and looking a little crestfallen. When Joker turned to face him directly, Goro avoided his gaze and looked ahead. 

“Well, I’ll be going.. Got a lot of community service hours to work off, you know?” 

Joker nodded and walked Akechi leave.


End file.
